


Raven's New Toy

by ChancellorGriffin



Series: OT3: A.R.K. (Abby/Raven/Kane) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Marcus Kane, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abby/Raven/Marcus OT3 gets a new infusion of dirty bedroom fun from the mystery project that's kept Raven working long nights in her workshop all week long . . . and brings up some long-suppressed memories for Marcus.  Hardcore porn with a ton of Kane!Feels, my first gay male smut scene, and a hefty dose of Raven sass.</p><p>Sequel to "Triangulation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven and Abby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [convenientmisfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/gifts), [victorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triangulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179912) by [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/pseuds/ChancellorGriffin). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marcus was suspicious – it was clear Raven was up to something – but if he asked what it was, the fun might stop."

Kane and Abby suspected that Raven was working on a secret invention for about three weeks before they finally learned what it was.

These were the clues:

First, the supply caravan hauled three crates of of spare mechanical parts from the warehouse at Mount Weather for Raven and Wick’s supply cupboards; in the middle of excitedly pawing through one of the boxes, Raven pulled out one particular contraption that looked like it had once been a small motor, and cackled evilly to herself.  When Sinclair asked her what was so funny, she refused to say.

Second, a scrap of leather, about one foot by one foot square, went missing from one of the Grounder tents Lincoln and Octavia had brought back with them from their last trip to Tondc.  Octavia was annoyed.  It was really good leather, worn to a buttery softness, and re-pegging the tent around the missing patch made the left side of the entrance higher than the right so Lincoln had to stoop down every time he came in and out.

Third, there was a particular look Raven got after a long night in bed with Kane and Abby – a warm pink flush to her cheeks, a brightness in the eyes, a sheen of sweat on her skin and in her hair – a look that told the story of how hard Abby’s tongue or Marcus’ cock had just made her come.  And lately, Abby had noticed that sometimes when Raven rushed into the bedroom, panting and out of breath from racing over after a long late night in her workshop, she had that look already.  

Fourth, she’d developed a surprisingly fervent interest in going down on Marcus, something that had once been a special occasion treat to torture him into submission to get her own way on something, but now was suddenly a nightly occurrence.  Marcus was suspicious – it was clear Raven was up to something – but if he asked what it was, the fun might stop.  And it felt so good when she knelt down between his thighs and took her cock in his mouth and hands, gazing at it, studying it almost, slowly running her delicate fingers and the tip of her tongue over all its caverns and ridges before licking her lips and wolfing him down. 

Abby put the pieces together in a day or two, but kept the delicious secret to herself.  Marcus had no idea, but she was pretty sure she knew.  So one night, after she’d left Marcus sated and snoring in her bed, she pulled her nightgown on (nightgowns, a magnificent new thing she’d discovered since they’d begun reclaiming clothing and supplies from Mount Weather; a soft cloud of fabric that slipped right over her head with a soft robe to go with it that let her feel clothed and naked at the same time) and slipped on the soft-soled shoes she used when she didn’t have to go outside, and she made her way through the Ark to Raven’s workshop. 

It was well after midnight, and while the night patrol was still awake outside, the ship was silent.  They’d become primitive and old-fashioned about their hours, now that things like the sun’s rising and setting suddenly mattered; everyone was in bed by the time it got dark and up again with the sun.  So nobody heard Abby, in her soft fabric slippers, as she tiptoed down the hallway and quietly let herself into Raven’s workshop.

Raven didn’t notice her, and it was immediately obvious why.

She was lying in the makeshift cot strung up in the corner of the workshop, naked except for her faded, threadbare bra, and she was holding something in her hands that Abby couldn’t quite see.  A low mechanical hum filled the room, though it was nearly drowned out by the sound of Raven’s labored breathing.  Her eyes were closed and she was thoroughly distracted, so Abby crept closer, keeping close to the shadows near the walls of the dimly-lit room.

Upon closer inspection, it was clear what the thing in her hand was – and what she was doing with it – proving all Abby’s suspicions correct.  She’d clearly been at it for awhile, since Abby could see the leather-covered device glistening with Raven every time she slipped it out and then plunged it in again.  The hum appeared to be coming from the device, and Abby watched hungrily as Raven tapped a button on the end of it and the buzzing sound (and Raven’s frantic thrusting) intensified. 

Abby hadn’t pulled her underwear on beneath the soft cotton shift and robe she had grabbed from the back of her chair when she left the room, and she could feel heat and wetness beginning to stir deep inside her.  So she knelt down on the cot, knees straddling Raven’s naked hips, and clamped her own hand around the cock.

Raven’s eyes flew open, startled and panicky, until she saw who it was.

“I knew you were up to something,” Abby grinned, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss against Raven’s parted lips and sinking down on top of her.  “And it’s very greedy not to share.”

“Abby,” Raven murmured, but she never finished because Abby had taken the reins and she plunged the cock deep inside Raven, deeper than Raven had dared to go yet with the vibrator function on, and Raven had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

“My turn next,” whispered Abby, pushing Raven’s bra up so she could take her hard brown nipples inside her mouth, one after the other.  Raven melted back against the cot, opening her thighs wider in mute invitation for Abby to fuck her harder, harder, harder.  After a few moments Abby shifted her weight lower and slowly made her way down Raven’s body, parting the soft damp folds with her fingers to expose the aching little bud at Raven’s center as she thrust the cock in and out with her other hand.

“Oh God, Abby,” Raven moaned.  “Abby, please.  Please, please.”  And she didn’t even have to say what it was she wanted, because Abby knew.  It was what she wanted too.  So she bent down and kissed Raven’s clit, gently and lightly at first, spiraling the cock in and out, in and out.  The touch of her lips made Raven wild, her hips thrusting up off the cot to capture more.  Abby’s tongue drew lazy circles around the hard, sensitive mound, and she could feel Raven’s orgasm beginning to approach.  Suckling hungrily on the bud of Raven’s clit, she sped up the movements of her other hand, fucking Raven with the vibrating cock harder and harder and harder until Raven cried out, every muscle in her body tensing and then releasing as she came against Abby’s busy hands and tongue.

“Oh my God,” panted Raven, catching her breath as Abby crawled back up to kiss her.  “ _ Fuck. _  I think that’s my best invention yet.”  Abby laughed, pressing a sticky kiss on her mouth.

“Fair’s fair,” she said.  “ _ I’ll _ be the judge of whether or not this is your best invention.”

“You scared the shit out of me, sneaking in here like that,” said Raven frankly, “but since you’re here anyway – and you appear to be in the mood to play – I’m glad you’re here so I can test out how it works the other way.”

“The  _ other _ way?” asked Abby, one eyebrow raised, and then saw Raven pull out a web of black canvas straps from the side of the bed.  They clipped onto the base of the now-soaked cock.  Raven stood up from the cot and fastened the straps around her thighs and waist, and Abby swallowed hard. 

Raven with an erect cock was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. 

She examined it closely, tracing a finger along its molded-leather ridges, and then looked up at Raven and laughed.  “You little sneak,” she said.  “That’s why you haven’t been able to keep your hands off it for the past week.  You’ve been  _ studying _ .”  Raven grinned but didn’t deny it.  “You didn’t just make a cock,” said Abby.  “You made _ his _ .”

“And now we have two,” Raven said with a cheeky smile.  “Want to be my first test subject?”

Abby’s response was not so much an answer as it was a desperate moan.  Raven took Abby’s hand and pulled her to her feet.  “I’ve never had you standing up,” she said, slipping her arm around Abby’s waist and kissing her throat.  “Want to try it?”

“Your leg, though,” said Abby, concern in her voice.  Raven shook her head. 

“I’ll put the brace back on,” she said, reaching for the metal contraption resting against her bed.  “This is worth it.”

“Raven –“

“This is worth it,” she insisted, and Abby didn’t fight her anymore because she wanted it this way too.  She watched as Raven strapped the brace to her bare leg and then moved in close to Abby, backing Abby up against the wall.

“I like you in this thing,” said Raven, pushing the soft fabric of the nightgown up over Abby’s hips.  “Saves time.”

“I like you in  _ that  _ thing,” said Abby, reaching down for the cock.  Raven rested her forehead against Abby’s and took both Abby’s wrists in her hands, pinning them up against the wall.

“Are you ready?” Raven whispered, and the fiery hunger in Abby’s eyes as she nodded breathlessly was all the yes she needed.  So she moved closer, closer, closer, and the leather cock nudged its way into Abby’s wet soft folds, and then –

“Oh God,” Abby moaned as it slipped wetly inside her.  “Raven.  Oh, Raven.”

“Tell me how it feels,” Raven murmured, gazing directly into Abby’s eyes.

“You feel so good,” Abby said, swallowing down the desperate moans that threatened to break free as Raven pinned her against the wall, thrusting in and out.  “Oh God, baby, you feel so good.”  She wrapped one leg around the back of Raven’s thighs, drawing her in closer and closer.  Raven buried her mouth in Abby’s throat, and her hot open-mouthed kisses sent shivers all over Abby’s body.  “I had no idea how bad I wanted you to fuck me like this,” Abby sighed, and as Raven let go of her pinioned wrists to slide her hands up inside the nightgown, caressing Abby’s breasts, Abby’s arms circled Raven’s back and drew her closer, deeper.  “More,” she whispered.

“Want me to turn the vibrator on?” whispered Raven into Abby’s ear, and she was so overcome with want that she could only nod.  Raven reached a hand down to the base of the cock and poised her fingers over the button.  “Don’t scream,” she warned Abby, and pressed her mouth hard against Abby’s as she clicked the vibrator on.

Abby very nearly did scream, but Raven’s mouth swallowed up her cries as she kissed her and kissed her.  The cock plunged in deep, humming and buzzing against the soft wet walls inside her and sending residual vibrations back out to her clit that made her swoon and feel faint.  Raven held her up as she began to melt against the wall, limbs going limp and breath racing as Raven fucked her harder, harder, harder. 

“Oh God,” whispered Abby, voice hoarse and wild.  “Oh my God, Raven, baby, please, please don’t stop.”  And then Raven – wearing the cock she had so carefully molded on Kane’s – hit the spot inside Abby that Kane’s cock always hit.  Except this time the contact wasn’t just a touch, it was pulsing and humming against her, and Abby’s entire body erupted.  Raven caught the frantic cry of orgasm with her mouth and tongue, kissing Abby into silence and feeling the smaller woman go completely limp in her arms.  When she finally pulled out of her, if she hadn’t kept her arms around Abby’s waist she would have collapsed entirely.  Raven guided her back to the bed where they both lay down, side by side, sticky and sweating and exhausted.

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” said Abby, and Raven beamed with pride.

“Well, now we have a backup for when Kane’s not around.”

“Oh God,” said Abby, “you  _ have _ to show this to Kane.”

“Why?” asked Raven, puzzled.

“He’ll want it too.”

“He’ll  _ what _ ?”

“Trust me,” said Abby.  “He won’t admit he wants it, but he wants it.”

“How the hell do you know that?”

Abby grinned.  “Because he did it once with Jake.”

“ _ He did what _ ?”

“Shhh!” Abby laughed.  “Jesus, you’ll wake everyone up.”

“Your husband fucked  _ Kane _ ?”

“He wasn’t my husband then.  It was before we were together.  And no, Kane fucked  _ him _ .”

“I can’t believe Kane fucked Jake.  Wait, no.  I can’t believe Jake  _ told _ you about it.”

“Jake loved it,” said Abby, a little dreamily.  “We talked sometimes about –“

_ “No.” _  Raven stared.  “Tell me you didn’t.”

“We never did it,” she admitted.  “Marcus wears his feelings close to the vest and Jake was never sure if he wanted to do it again.  He was afraid of making things weird if he asked and Marcus said no.  And then Marcus and I were on the Council together and I didn’t feel right about crossing those lines while we worked together.  But we talked about it more than once.”

“And you think he – you think he’ll want to – “

“Oh, I know he will,” said Abby, with a dreamy half-smile.  “But you should get him alone.  It will be too hard for him to relax into it, the first time, if I’m there.  Let him get used to it first – let him learn to like it.”  She kissed Raven again, hot and wet and open.  “And then,” she said, “I have some ideas about some fun we can all have together.”

She reached over to the table where the wet cock sat in its harness.  “This one’s handy because it doesn’t need to take a break in between,” she said, grinning down at Raven.  “You ready to go again?”

“I’m too spent to move,” sighed Raven.  Abby fastened the straps around her own waist and stretched out on top of her.

“You don’t have to,” she murmured, sliding the cock inside Raven.  “You just lay right there.”


	2. Raven and Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'How awkward,' he said dryly, 'to buy someone a gift and then find out it’s something they already have.'”

When Raven Reyes prepared a surprise for you, she did it all the way.  Which was how Kane found himself riding alongside her in the cab of the rusty old pickup truck she had salvaged from the parking garage to expedite the supply runs.  She’d hotwired it to run on electricity but it needed to charge off the generators at Mount Weather, and it took six or seven hours; so once a month or so, she drove up to the mountain and stayed overnight.  Sometimes other people tagged along who had errands to run, or wanted to bring back a supply haul without having to use the carts.  But when no other names were on the trip roster – meaning, she’d be traveling alone – it wasn’t hard to talk Kane, or Abby, or both, into coming along to keep her entertained while the car battery charged. 

Both Raven and Abby made a lot of noise in bed, and it was a tremendous luxury to be miles away from camp, able to be as loud as they wanted inside the concrete bunker.  The little guest quarters inside Mount Weather where Abby had first slept with Raven became the place where they experimented on each other, trying out new ideas – each more wicked than the last – to make each other moan and scream.  This was where, for example, Marcus invented his favorite game, which Raven had sarcastically nicknamed “Hot Potato”; she and Abby would lie side by side on the bed, legs tangled together, their soft wet cunts mere inches apart, while Marcus held himself above them, eyes blindfolded.  He would enter first one, then the other, for only a few moments at a time – three or four deep thrusts into Raven, then pull out, leaving her gasping, then plunge himself slickly into Abby, then back again.  They would do this until Marcus crossed over the brink, toppling into an orgasm so fierce he could not bring himself to stop, he would clutch whoever he was holding and thrust into her so hard they both saw stars, and then he would empty himself to a shuddering orgasm deep inside her.  At first, part of the fun was guessing; he did not always know which was which, and they bit their lips and clenched their fists to keep quiet, to keep from giving it away.  But soon he learned their bodies so well that he could feel the difference between them immediately, and the blindfold wasn’t necessary anymore.  Whoever Marcus came inside was the winner, which meant she could request anything she wanted from the other, who would be obliged to comply.  Raven had been on a losing streak and begun resorting to flagrant cheating; the last time they’d played, she’d felt Marcus begin to lose himself, felt him slowly moving towards orgasm, and as he had begun to pull out she had simply not let him go.  “Raven,” he had said warningly, through gasping breaths, but she shook her head and wrapped her legs around him tighter, and as Abby laughed and laughed (“One of these days you’ll learn not to be such a sore loser, Reyes,” she chuckled as she watched), Kane stopped resisting and came deep inside her with a roar, pressing her down against the mattress with all of his weight and plunging so deeply into her that she let out a cry of pleasure so deep it was almost pain, and then smacking her playfully on the ass as he pulled out of her and she stretched blissfully and rolled over. 

So the fact that on this particular day, Raven had been stubbornly insistent that Kane accompany her – alone, due to some private arrangement she’d made with Abby – sent shivers of excitement through his body.  They were all careful and respectful of the need for everyone to get one-on-one time with each other, but he hadn’t had a night alone with Raven in awhile and she had that look on her face that made him flush a little and swallow hard.  That look that said she was going to try something on him so wild that at first he’d say no, and then eventually relent when she won him over.  The look that said he was going to get good and fucked tonight. 

By the time they had plugged in the truck, fortified themselves with a hearty dinner and bottle of wine to stoke their strength, and found themselves naked in their bedroom, he was hard and ready. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she said, pulling a metal box out of her satchel and setting it on the bedside table.

“Is that so,” he said as she climbed into bed and slipped her arms around him.  “When do I get to find out what it is?”

“Well,” she said, flicking her tongue over his nipples to elicit a startled gasp, “see, we have to take this surprise in phases.”

“Phases.”

“That’s right.  First we need to get ready.  You first, and then me.”

“And what does that entail?”

She grinned at him.  “You know what’s the only thing we’ve only tried once so far?”

He had to think for a long moment – Raven was fearless in bed, and anything he’d ever been able to imagine doing with a woman they had done half a dozen times by now.  (Usually with Abby eagerly watching.) 

“I give up,” he finally conceded.  “What?”

She peeled back the blankets so his lower half was exposed, and then she lifted his hand from the mattress and pressed it around his cock.  “I need you  _ really _ hard,” she said.  “Before we can proceed to Phase 2.  And I only ever got to watch you do it yourself just that one time.”

“That’s true,” he admitted.  “This is the only thing we’ve done once.”

“I liked it,” she murmured in his ear, and he could feel himself already beginning to swell.  “I liked watching you.  Except that you kept your shorts on so I couldn’t see the good stuff.  I won’t make that same mistake again.”

“You want to watch me make myself come?”

“No,” she said firmly.  “You can’t come.  Not yet.  That’s what the surprise is for.  But I need you hard.  And then you,” she added, her mouth brushing hotly against his as she nibbled on his lower lip, “have to help  _ me _ get ready.  I’m gonna need this mouth of yours.”  She sat back and curled into his side, tangling her legs around his.  “Now go.”

He was less self-conscious than he had been the first time, of course, that night she had burst into his quarters and stripped off her clothes and awakened hot desire inside him for the very first time since he’d met her.  He had made himself come, shyly and awkwardly, at her dogged insistence, and the sound of her breath and the scent of her skin had helped move him along, had made it almost easy.  But this time it would be difficult.  This time he’d have to stop himself before her warm, addictive Raven-ness pushed him over the edge.

He gripped the base of his cock and began to pump it up and down.  Raven curled up closer into the side of his body, watching him eagerly.  It didn’t take long for his cock, which had already been aching and heavy and ready, to spring fully to life, hard as iron between his thighs.  And he could tell from the look on her face, the way her mouth fell slightly open and her breasts rose and fell with deep panting breaths, that she _ did _ like it.  And so did he.  Heat swirled low and heavy through his body, but just as he began to feel himself begin to rise, she shook her head.

“Naughty,” she said reproachfully, as with agonizing reluctance, he let her pry off his fingers once she had determined that he was hard enough to proceed.  “I told you, you have to wait.”

“How long are you going to leave me stranded like this?” he asked her with an arched eyebrow as she rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her.

“It’ll be worth it,” she promised.  “Now put that mouth to work.  I need to be really wet for Phase 2.”

“You’re not already?” he murmured between kisses as he pressed his mouth on the warm brown skin of her thighs.  “I’m almost offended.”  She purred a little, settling into the pillow.

“Like  _ crazy  _ wet,” she said.  “Like ‘make me come three or four times’ wet.”

“Christ, you’re greedy,” he said, and gave her clit a rough hard lick, making her flinch.  “I can’t have  _ one _ and you want  _ four _ ?”

“Oh, you’re gonna get yours,” she promised him as he buried his mouth between her thighs.  “And it’s gonna be good.  I promise.  There’s just –“

“Phases.”

“Right.”

He gave up arguing with her, figuring his mouth was put to better use doing other things instead.  Out of sheer stubbornness, he drew the line at one orgasm – “fair’s fair,” he said when she tried to pull him back down between her legs – but he made it count.  She came hard and heavy, but he’d taken his time and gone slow, and she was drenched by the time her moaning softened back down into breathing and she returned to earth.

“Mmmm,” she sighed as he crawled back up beside her to plant a sticky wet kiss on her mouth.  “Good boy.  Time for your present.”  And she leaned over to the bedside table and opened the metal box to pull something out of it.

He swallowed hard, felt himself beginning – inexplicably – to blush, and stared at her with a blank, astonished expression on his face.

It was a cock.

Or, more accurately, it was a leather-covered thing made out of metal and padding and attached to a series of straps that he suspected he could guess the purpose of, and it looked more like a cock than anything else he’d ever seen.

“How awkward,” he said dryly, “to buy someone a gift and then find out it’s something they already have.”

Raven threw back her head and laughed out loud.

“I know you have one, idiot,” she said.  “You were my muse, in fact.”

“Was I.”

“Yes.   _ You _ have one.  But  _ I _ don’t.”  And then she gave him a look, and that was the moment when he actually realized what was about to happen.

“Raven –“ he said, helplessly, awkwardly, not sure how to proceed.  He didn’t want to say no – it would have been a lie to say he didn’t want what her sparkling eyes and sexy crooked smile were promising him.  But it was new, and it was vulnerable in a different way than the things he’d done with her before, and it was all tangled up in memories of a night when he was twenty that he tried very hard not to think about, and everything was a muddle.

And then she slipped the head of the cock inside herself, exhaling deeply with pleasure, then pushing it all the way inside so deeply that her hips rose off the mattress to capture more.

“Raven,” he said again.

“It needs to be wet,” she said.  “For you.”

“Raven, I –“  But he couldn’t say anything.  He couldn’t fight her.  Not when he was getting harder and harder just watching her and thinking about that cock.  Not when he had spent nearly two decades of his life wondering what just such a thing might feel like inside him. 

Once the cock was soaked top to bottom, she fastened on a set of straps that bound the contraption in front of her cunt – just where a cock should be – and he couldn’t resist reaching out a hand to trace the carefully molded leather. 

She pulled two pillows from the head of the bed and stacked them near where Marcus sat.  “Lie down, baby,” she whispered, pressing hot little kisses into the back of his neck that sent shivers down his spine, and so he sank forward onto the bed, hips resting on the stack of pillows that raised his ass up towards her.  She followed him down, her whole body pressing against his back, her mouth wet and hot and hungry against his back and shoulders.  “Are you ready?” she breathed into his ear, as he felt a hand slip down towards his ass and begin gently probing at its entrance.  Breathless with anticipation and a pleasurable shiver of fear, he nodded.

His first reaction was defensive, his entire body tensing up and slamming shut the second he felt the cock begin to prod its way gently inside.  But she had prepared for this.  “Breathe,” she murmured into his ear, stroking his back and caressing his hair.  “Just relax.  Breathe, baby.  Let me inside.”

And slowly, slowly, the tip of her leather cock coaxed him open further and further, and then, with a soft wet sound, she entered him.

_ “Oh!”  _ he cried out in startled, desperate astonishment.  Raven’s hands slipped beneath his body to caress his nipples as she buried her mouth in the space between his shoulder and his throat.  He felt weak and shivery all over, like he was melting, and as her kisses warmed his body, he relaxed a little more, and then a little more, he grew open and ready, and Raven could feel him soften beneath her, could feel the tension ease out of his body, and so she pushed in deeper, nearly halfway, and Marcus cried out again.

_ “ _ Oh God.  Oh,  _ oh God, _ Raven, oh God, please . . . “

Marcus’ body went boneless and liquid and he simply collapsed against the pillows, making a guttural strangled cry he’d never heard himself make before.  She was  _ inside him _ , he was being fucked by Raven Reyes, she was filling him to bursting and he thought he’d die of pleasure and she wasn’t even halfway in.

“More,” was the only word he could form in his mouth.  “More.”

Raven, on his back, laughed into his ear with triumphant glee.  “You like that?” she said, as he felt her slide in a fraction deeper, and he had to bury his face in the pillow to stop himself from letting out an actual scream.  Yes, he liked it.  Jesus fucking Christ, did he like it.  Nothing had ever felt like this before.  Even on that one drunken night with Jake, when they were both twenty – the night they never told anyone about – he had been the one doing . . . what Raven was doing.  But he’d remembered the way it felt, sliding deep inside Jake and feeling the desperate hot pressure as Jake contracted around his cock.  He remembered how at first he was sure that tiny space would never expand enough to let him in, but the gentle coaxing of fingers and tongue and Jake’s carefully measured deep breathing (“Relax,” Marcus had breathed into his throat between kisses, and then Jake had) allowed it to open and pull Marcus deep inside and hold him there, clenched so tight it was like a fist around his cock.  And then he had let himself, just a little, slide out of Jake and then back in again, and that had been it.  They had lost themselves.  Jake had pleaded “More,” “Deeper,” “Harder,” and Marcus had obliged, and by the time he came with a wild, frenetic urgency, he had struck a chord within Jake so deep that he was coming too.  And then they had lain there, hot and sticky and sated and panting with almost violently deep breaths, Marcus’ arms tight around Jake’s waist, and they had slept.  Then, the next morning, they had awoken with hangovers in the wreckage of Jake’s bachelor apartment and never spoken of it again. 

Marcus could not help but remember, as Raven drove her supple leather cock inside him, how hard he had make Jake come that night, how good he had made Jake feel as he buried himself inside Jake’s ass.  It was his turn now, he thought, choking back a desperate cry as Raven rolled him from his stomach to his side and slipped a hand down to grip his cock as she began, slowly, to fuck him harder and harder.  He already felt dizzy, nearly faint, pleasure sparking along his entire body like a million fireworks.  Raven’s leather cock stretched him open, more and more, deeper and deeper, and then suddenly –

_ Oh. _

_ Oh. _

_ Oh Jesus. _

“That spot I have?” she whispered as she fisted his cock, and he could feel her smiling as she kissed the sweaty hollow of his throat.  “That place inside me that makes me scream every time you touch me there?”

_ Oh, fuck.  _

_ Jesus.  _

_ Fuck.  _

“Did you know,” she murmured, “that you have a spot too?”

“Raven – “

“I borrowed one of Abby’s anatomy manuals,” she said gleefully, as his panting whimpering cries grew louder and louder.  “I did my homework.  I know exactly where the spot is –“

“Raven, please – “

“. . . which means I can torture you the same way you like to torture me,” she said, and her arm came tighter around his waist, and then oh God oh Jesus oh fuck  _ oh fuck  _ she was  _ all the way inside him _ , she had found the spot, she was thrusting against it over and over and over and over and Kane could hardly even see, it was all dark and fuzzy in front of his eyes, like he’d been struck in the face and was seeing stars, his whole body was boneless and soft and none of the muscles worked anymore, he was half-dead with the vast staggering enormity of the pleasure Raven’s leather cock was giving him, he could hardly breathe, he couldn’t form words, just strangled gasping dying cries, and then her fingertips on his cock clenched tighter and harder, and  _ oh fuck, _ it was happening from two directions at once, he was trapped between two opposing waves of orgasm and they crashed against him at the same time, and then he came so hard he very nearly blacked out.


	3. Marcus and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'It must be so much easier with guys,' he says out of nowhere as Marcus gathers up the plates and glasses to pile them on the counter.
> 
> 'What’s easier?' says Marcus absently, not really paying attention.
> 
> 'Fucking,' says Jake, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Marcus very nearly drops the plates."

This is how it happens the first time.

It has been twenty years, and so much has happened since then, and thinking of Jake is more painful than pleasurable now, and it feels in some way like an infidelity to Abby (he knows how that sounds but it feels like that anyway), and yet Marcus Kane knows that his memory of this night, of the things that happened, of the way those things felt, is clearer than anything else from all those years of his life.

This is how Marcus Kane, age twenty, gives away ten weeks’ worth of alcohol rations in a poker game, gets drunk on moonshine, and loses his virginity to his best friend Jake.

No, “loses” is the wrong word.  Nothing is lost.  Not then.  Not that night.  That night he learns, he discovers, he _ feels _ so many things.  That night is about what he gains. What he receives.  The lost thing isn’t lost until later, and it’s nothing to do with the heavy cock between his thighs that feels someone else’s touch for the first time.  The lost thing is located in another part of Marcus’ body altogether, and it happens in two halves; the first, when Jake Griffin comes over late one night smelling of sex and liquor and gleefully announces to Marcus that he’s asked Abigail Walters to marry him.  The second is two decades later when that airlock door opens.  (Marcus sends Thelonious.  He knows he had no choice, he did his job,  _ he had to do this _ , but he is selfish and he cannot bear to watch.  Jake will know Marcus betrayed him.  His final moments should not be tainted by having to look at Marcus’ grief-stricken, miserable face.  This moment belongs to Clarke and Abby.)

But that happens later, in a darker time.  Tonight there are two boys in a bachelor apartment, attempting to clean up after an epic poker game despite being very nearly too drunk to stand.  Jake was late to the game; he came from a date with some blonde girl whose name neither of them can now remember, some girl he hoped to fuck but it hasn’t work out that way.  Jake is always friendly, always effusive and affectionate, but when he’s aroused he just gets more so.  More loud, more playful, more physical.

“It must be so much easier with guys,” he says out of nowhere as Marcus gathers up the plates and glasses to pile them on the counter.

“What’s easier?” says Marcus absently, not really paying attention.

“Fucking,” says Jake, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and Marcus very nearly drops the plates.

“I don’t – what do you –  _ what _ ?”

“Think about it,” says Jake reasonably.   “When a guy fucks a guy, see – or when a girl fucks a girl – you know exactly what you’re doing.  Right?  You got all the same equipment.  You know exactly how it works.  There’s no  _ guessing. _  There’s no, ‘does this feel good, does this feel good?’  You’d just  _ know. _  God, what a relief that would be.”

“I think there’s a little more to it than that,” says Marcus, rolling his eyes slightly.  Jake gets up and follows him into the kitchen and he’s wearing that look he gets when he’s decided to win an argument, so Marcus isn’t surprised when he persists.

“Think about it, though,” he says again.  “Just, like, the effort it takes, with a girl, to show her what feels good for you, and then to figure out what feels good for her.  The first time I slept with a girl I felt like someone had tossed me into a drop ship without a pilot’s manual.  Like ‘what the fuck does any of this stuff do?’”  Marcus is deeply annoyed at himself for laughing at this.  “But with a guy it would be so easy,” Jake insists.  “You’d just know.  Like I could do this to you,” he adds, startling the breath out of Marcus’ lungs by reaching out and grasping the crotch of Marcus’ pants, giving a gentle press to the soft, heavy cock resting inside, “and I’d know it feels good.  See what I mean?  I don’t have to guess, I don’t have to try a bunch of stuff and hope it works, I can just go right for it.”  He squeezes Marcus again.  Marcus has forgotten how to breathe.  “See what I mean?”

“Christ, you’re drunk,” says Marcus, once he remembers how words work again, and Jake makes a face that’s not quite a concession but not quite a disagreement either.

“It feels good, though, doesn’t it?” Jake insists, and he’s so impossible when he thinks he’s out-argued you that Marcus just sighs and says, “Shut up, Jake.”  But Jake laughs triumphantly, Jake knows he’s won, Jake has evidence that all of Marcus’ exasperated eyerolls can’t contradict, because Jake can feel Marcus getting hard inside the thick worn canvas of his pants, and then suddenly something changes and he’s not just grabbing Marcus’ dick to make a point anymore.  He’s . . . caressing him.  And  _ fuck _ it really does feel good.  Jake was right.

Oh, God, Jake was right.

And Jake knows it.

Marcus sets down the plates he was holding and takes a step back, almost reflexively, until he’s leaning against the wall.  Jake moves with him, without letting go, and then suddenly before either of them even quite realize what’s happened, the barricade of heavy canvas between skin and skin is gone.  Jake has unzipped Marcus’ pants and bypassed the soft cotton shorts and his hand is on Marcus’ cock, actually  _ on _ it, gripping it firmly in his big strong hands, and Marcus’ head lolls back against the wall, and he just stands there, eyes closed, chest heaving, trying not to think about what any of this means, just reveling in the shivery-sweet waves of pleasure crashing over his body as Jake’s hand slides up and down, up and down.

Then Jake’s fingertip brushes the impossibly sensitive tip, and Marcus lets out a moan.

It’s not a loud noise, and by no means an unpleasant one, but it’s unmistakably a sexual sound.  It’s unmistakably the sound of a man who is going to come very soon if this keeps up.  And suddenly they can’t pretend they’re just playing anymore, they can’t pretend this is just a game, because Jake knows Marcus, he loves Marcus, Marcus is his best friend, and he knows he’s the first person who’s ever gotten Marcus to make that sound before.

Jake wants to hear him make that sound again.  Marcus wants to hear Jake make it.

But neither one of them knows what happens next.  Neither one of them quite knows what to do.

Jake’s used to this with girls he doesn’t care about that much, but Marcus is dearer to him than anyone besides his own family.  It’s got nothing to do with the fact that neither of them have ever fucked a man and more to do with the fact that there’s something else going on in Marcus’ eyes as Jake strokes him that’s deeper and heavier and wilder than just pleasure, and Jake’s as drawn to it as he is afraid.

In the end, because it was always going to have to be Jake who made the next move here, he removes his hand from Marcus and steps over to his bed, where he begins taking off his clothes.  Marcus swallows hard.

“It’s late,” says Jake as he undresses, “and we’re drunk, and I’m too wobbly on my feet to stand up anymore.  I’m getting into bed.  If you want to go, that’s totally cool.”  He looks at Marcus meaningfully as he lies down on the bed, leaving a space beside him.  “Or if you want to stay,” he adds, “that’s cool too.  Either way.”

Marcus is lost at sea without a map.  He doesn’t know what to do.  He’s never been this hard in his life, and it’s a walk of about ten minutes back to his quarters on the upper deck of the station, and it would be no picnic to make that trek with his cock like a bar of iron between his thighs.  But staying is dangerous, too.  Taking off his clothes and climbing into bed with Jake seems fraught with peril.  The thought of lying in bed beside Jake, and reaching tentatively to touch him, only to be spurned or laughed at – “Jesus, Kane, it was a game, get your hands off me!” – makes him flush and look awkwardly away.  He can’t meet Jake’s eyes.

And then he sees something that startles him. 

He can see, through the soft gray fabric of Jake’s worn cotton shorts, that Jake is hard too.

Really,  _ really _ hard.

And he wasn’t before.

He didn’t get hard with the girl, and he didn’t get hard at the poker game.  This is for him.

This is for Marcus.

And so Marcus takes a deep breath and jumps off the cliff. 

He strips down to his underwear too, and he climbs into bed beside Jake.  And he can’t tell – he isn’t sure – he wouldn’t swear on it – but he thinks maybe, just maybe, the soft little sound that Jake makes as he moves aside to make room for Marcus is  _ relief. _

At first they just lie there, side by side, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the cold sheets and blankets slowly warm up with the heat of their bodies.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Marcus asks quietly, and he can’t quite look at Jake in case the answer’s no.  “Don’t you have a date with Abigail Walters tomorrow?”

Jake shrugs.  “I’m just taking her out to get Jaha off my back,” he says.  “He’s been trying to set us up forever.  It’s not like I’m gonna marry her or something.”  They both laugh.  The idea of reckless playboy Jake Griffin and quiet, serious, smarter-than-everyone-else-and -won’t-let-you-forget-it Abigail as a couple is more than a little amusing.  “It’s okay,” says Jake softly, turning suddenly to look at Marcus.  “It’s okay.”

Their eyes meet.  Marcus swallows hard and nods.

“Okay,” he says, and then Jake’s hard, heavy, warm cock is in his hand.

“Oh,” says Jake, eyes big and dark with surprise, and this has never happened to Marcus before, he’s never touched someone else, he’s never done this to anyone except himself, and Jesus Christ why did no one ever tell him how intoxicating it is when the tiniest movement of your fingertips, the smallest flick of your wrist, can control someone else’s pleasure?  Jake’s cock is big, bigger than his own, and it feels so good to hold it, so Marcus pulls off Jake’s underwear and throws them aside and moves closer, his own desperately hard cock pressing into Jake’s hip, and he rests his head on his elbow and he just watches.  Watches Jake’s face, his parted mouth, his rising and falling chest.  Watches him squeeze his eyes tightly shut as Marcus’ fingertips slide downward to scratch lightly at the soft flesh beneath his shaft.  Watches him flinch in surprise as Marcus’ thumb circles the aching, sensitive tip. 

“Marcus,” Jake whispers.  “Marcus.  Please.”

No one has ever said his name like this before.  No one has ever begged him for anything.  Jake is pleading with Marcus for something, and Marcus can give it to him, Marcus can make him happy, Marcus can satisfy him, and he feels a glow suffuse his whole body.

“Yes,” says Marcus, in a voice overflowing with affection, and his hand moves faster, harder, harder, faster, and then within moments everything is loud gasping and hot wetness, and Jake’s hips thrust upward as if of their own volition and then sink back down again.

It takes a long time for Jake’s breathing to even back out from the wild panting moans of orgasm.  When he does, he turns to Marcus, and the grin on his face would light up the sky.

“Want me to do it to you?” he asks Marcus, his voice teasing and hopeful at the same time, and all Marcus can do is nod.  He feels Jake reach down and pull off his underwear, and waits for the hand to clamp back around his cock, but it never comes.

“Jake,” he says, a little embarrassed at how desperate it sounds, how much it feels like begging, but Jake doesn’t hear him, he’s disappeared under the blankets for some reason.

“Hold on,” says Jake’s muffled voice, “I’ve got a better idea.”

“Jake, what are you doing?” asks Marcus, who – bless his innocent heart – genuinely  _ doesn’t  _ know what Jake is doing.

Oh, but  _ Jake _ knows what he’s doing.

Jake’s had girls do this to him before, and he’s testing out his own theory again.  This is one of the ways he likes it best – well, who is he kidding, there’s no way he  _ doesn’t _ like it, really – but this one’s a favorite.  And so when he said to Marcus before that he knew what would feel good on another man’s cock because he knows what feels good on his own, he wasn’t kidding. 

Because when Jake’s strong hand finally takes Marcus’ hard cock, and it’s joined a moment later by the startling sensation of a rough, hot  _ tongue _ ?  Marcus has to choke back a moan that’s very nearly a scream.

Jake licks his cock with infinite tenderness; long slow strokes up and down the shaft, soft little flickering kisses against the tip.  Marcus closes his eyes and begins to feel dizzy.  Nothing in his whole life has ever felt as good as Jake’s tongue on his cock.  He didn’t think it was possible to get even harder than he was before, but he’s strained nearly to breaking point.  Jake feels it and laughs with delight.

“I told you!” he exclaims triumphantly, muffled by blankets. 

“Jake – “

“Not to brag, but I think I’m awesome at this,” says Jake.

“Oh my God, you’re so drunk,” laughs Marcus, who isn’t any less drunk either but doesn’t want to give Jake the satisfaction of saying  _ God yes oh my God you are so good at this I don’t ever want you to stop please please please _ .

“Hang on,” says Jake, “I’m gonna try another thing,” and Marcus starts to ask what other thing but then all ability to form words completely vanishes from his body because  _ Jake has taken his cock inside his mouth. _

Marcus thinks he might actually die from this.  His hands are grasping fruitlessly at the sheets, his eyes pressed desperately closed.  Every nerve ending in his body is centered on the place where Jake’s wet mouth is devouring his cock.  He licks and sucks and devours – even bites, the tiniest little bit – and he keeps making the same low, satisfied, humming little sigh over and over again, and Marcus has known Jake for long enough and shared enough meals with him to know that Jake only makes that sound when he’s eating something he likes the taste of.

Jake likes the way Marcus tastes.

He really, really likes it.

That is the thought that finally and irrevocably sends Marcus over the edge, bursting inside Jake’s hungry mouth.  He comes and comes and comes, feeling the warm liquid slide down Jake’s throat as lips and tongue drink him dry, feeling his entire body shudder with pleasure.  He breathes deeply, feeling weak and light-headed, as Jake climbs his way up Kane’s body from under the covers and his head emerges mere inches from Kane’s own.

“How’d I do?” Jake asks slyly, and Marcus does something that feels, startlingly, more intimate than any of the intimate things they’ve already done tonight.

He kisses him.

Jake freezes for a long moment, still and silent and unmoving, because this is a line and they’re soaring right past it, and he could still pretend – a little – like this was a game, a contest, a way to crow “See! I was right!” when it was just his hand inside Kane’s pants, but he can’t do that now, he can’t explain away the soft insistent brush of Kane’s lips on his own, the opening and closing of his mouth, the way he takes Jake’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles it just the tiniest bit, the way he tastes like moonshine and affection, and why  _ is _ Jake resisting, he can’t remember anymore, so he just gives up and doesn’t.  He opens his mouth to Marcus’ mouth and the kiss is incredible, it’s not funny anymore, it’s not a game, it’s the most heart-stopping kiss of Jake Griffin’s life and it’s the first kiss of Marcus Kane’s and it goes on for such a long time that their bodies melt together, their arms circle each other’s waists, and they kiss each other into sweet, soft, sated, warm oblivion, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

It’s a few hours later when Marcus drifts back awake.  Jake’s wide awake too, but his arms are still tight around Marcus, and it makes his heart turn over inside his chest to realize that they’re both – well, not sober, but  _ more _ sober anyway – and Jake did not get up and leave him.  Jake’s still here, Jake’s always going to be here, Jake is his best friend, and his arms are still wrapped around Kane’s waist as his big blue eyes meet Kane’s like he’s been waiting for him to wake up.

“Hi,” says Jake. 

“Hi,” says Kane. 

Then nothing.

“So  _ that _ happened,” Jake finally offers, carefully, as though suddenly he’s the shy one, and Marcus laughs.  It makes him feel almost powerful.  He wonders if this is what it feels like all the time, to be the kind of man who wields authority or holds a gun or knows how to be a leader or can make his lover feel desire.   _ Power. _  Marcus Kane’s never had it before, not until tonight.   

So he kisses Jake again, because he has power, because he can, and Jake kisses him back, and they’d have to be idiots not to realize how hard they both are already.  Marcus is thinking he wouldn’t mind trying the mouth thing on Jake this time when Jake suddenly says, “Don’t get mad but I’ve got a crazy idea.”

“Crazier than the last one?” Marcus asks him with a raised eyebrow, but Jake’s already rummaging through the nightstand and he’s pulled out a bottle and poured something into the palm of his hand.

“Jake?”

“Trust me,” says Jake, rubbing his hands together to coat them with the glistening liquid, and then his hands are on Marcus’ cock.   The liquid makes everything slippery and hot and delicious and Marcus thinks this is the surprise, Marcus would be perfectly happy to finish this way, but then Jake pulls away and rolls onto his stomach and then turns back to look at Marcus, and Marcus’ heart stops, because he knows.

“I can’t,” he says hoarsely.  “Jake, I can’t.”

“You can,” he says.  “I want you to.”

“I don’t know how to – I’ve never done this before.“

“Well,” says Jake, pulling a stack of pillows beneath his stomach to lift his ass into the air, “there’s no time like the present.”

Marcus looks at the hard heavy cock between his legs and he looks at the small shadowed opening in Jake’s perfectly-muscled ass and he gulps.

“I can’t,” he says, shaking his head.  “I can’t, I can’t.  It won’t fit.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, aren’t you cocky,” says Jake, muffled in pillows.  “Pun intended.”

It’s the stupidest joke in the world, it’s so exactly what Jake Griffin would say in this moment that it rights something between them, it drains the tension out of the room.  Marcus laughs, and then Jake laughs, and it gives Marcus his courage back.  And so he moves over, slowly, carefully, and lowers his body against Jake’s, pressing skin to skin.  And then he takes a deep breath and takes the dripping wet cock in his hand and nudges it, ever so gently, inside Jake’s ass.

Jake’s entire body tenses up and he buries a violent cry in the pillow to muffle it.  Instantly Marcus pulls out.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says helplessly.  “I didn’t mean to – “

“Oh God, don’t stop,” Jake interrupts him, and Marcus stares.

“That was – was that, was it okay?” Marcus asks haltingly.

“Oh my God,” says Jake.  “I had no idea how good it would feel.  You have to keep going.”

“I’ll go slow,” Marcus promises him, and Jake nods, bracing himself.  Marcus slides in again, and Jake makes the sound again, but this time it’s different.  This time he knows it’s pleasure, even though it sounds like pain, so he doesn’t panic.  This time he lets himself feel.  And oh sweet God in Heaven, it feels so good to be inside Jake.  It’s hot and tight and it clamps in on him like a fist, the friction is pure bliss, and he tries pulling out and thrusting back in just the tiniest bit – he’s going slow, he’s entering little by little, but it’s so hard not to just plunge in and fuck him like a wild animal, it’s so hard to stay in control, this is the least in control Marcus Kane has ever felt in his whole life.  Jake moans wildly into the pillow, shaking and shuddering beneath Marcus, lifting his hips higher and higher to capture more, so Marcus lets himself slide in a little deeper and a little deeper.

“Marcus,” Jake groans, lifting his head from the pillow and arching his back.  “Marcus.  Please.  Fuck me.”

“Jake – “

“Fuck me,” he begs.  “All the way.  Please.   _ Please _ .” 

And so Marcus does.  He rolls Jake onto his side and he curls his legs around Jake’s thighs for leverage and then he begins to fuck him.  He slides out and thrusts back in, over and over, harder and faster, and then his hand snakes around to Jake’s cock, which is so hard it’s twitching like a living creature, and he seizes it in his hand.  His mouth buries itself in Jake’s shoulder, and his cock plunges deep inside as he strokes Jake’s cock, and then suddenly something happens. 

Jake lets out a harsh strangled moan so loud that Kane, instinctively, clamps his hand over Jake’s mouth.  He’s hit a spot inside Jake – deep, deep inside him – that is making Jake crazy.  Every time Kane plunges in, Jake begins to cry out again.  So Kane fucks him with one hand on his cock, one hand over his mouth, and his tongue tracing patterns in the salty sweat beading at the back of his neck. 

Marcus feels the orgasm begin to rise up inside him, the ecstasy of the hot friction of Jake’s ass becoming unbearable.  The pressure mounts and mounts, and he thrusts harder and harder, grasping tightly at Jake’s cock, and then with a heavy groan he has to muffle in Jake’s shoulder, he comes deep inside him.  A heartbeat later Jake comes in Kane’s hand, and he comes with his whole body.  He shakes and trembles all over, gasping and panting and shuddering and then melting back into Kane’s warm arms.  He presses open-mouthed kisses against the palm of the hand that silenced his moans, then rolls over and presses one against Kane’s mouth.

“Marcus,” says Jake, kissing and kissing and kissing him.  Marcus opens his arms and Jake climbs inside and rests his head on his chest, and they sleep.


	4. Raven and Marcus and Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'You’re just jealous because mine vibrates and yours doesn’t.'  
> 'Mine doesn’t NEED to.'”

Raven stayed at Mount Weather the rest of the week to help Wick and Sinclair with a generator malfunction.  Marcus had departed the day after their little adventure (though not before two more rounds with Raven and her harness, which left him pleasantly sore the whole trip back) to be back at Camp Jaha in time for the weekly Council meeting.  But he’d arranged for both he and Abby to join the next supply convoy up to the mountain, where they’d meet up with Raven again – and stay one more night, after the convoy left, to come back with Raven in the truck.  It was a long time for Marcus to wait to try the thing out again – he’d tried to sneak it out of the room to take it back with him, but Raven was too crafty to fall for it – but the thought of getting to watch Raven and Abby use it on each other made him hard every time he thought about it.  So he tried, over the course of that whole busy week, not to think about it too much.  Not until they were finally back at Mount Weather, where the three of them could be themselves. 

Everyone had more or less accepted the fact that Kane and Abby were an established item but Raven wasn’t quite ready to go public yet, so there was still more sneaking around than they really wanted.  But Mount Weather had kitchens and greenhouses and a wine cellar and a library and stone walls that muffled even Abby’s wildest moaning, and when they had the place to themselves all the ghosts seemed to vanish.  He liked the way it felt there, as though the three of them were a real unit.  He had begun teaching himself to cook, using the same computerized recipe system that Abby had discovered the first time she was trapped here with Raven, and the bare little guest quarters had begun to feel almost homey.  Abby had found some better blankets and pillows in the warehouse, and moved a few dishes into the cupboards so they didn’t always have to haul them back to the kitchen before they left, and Raven and Marcus had hauled in a more comfortable table and chairs so all three of them could eat dinner together.  It had been months and they’d still barely made a dent in the massive wine cellar, so they felt free to help themselves.  Given how traumatic Marcus Kane’s first experience was inside Mount Weather, it was somewhat astonishing that his nights there were reliably the highlight of his week.  But it felt so  _ right _ , lying in bed with a glass of wine and a book from the library – he was working his way through  _ The Iliad _ , on Abby’s recommendation – while two warm bodies curled up on either side of him, one reading nineteenth-century medical journals and the other tinkering with a radio.  The only thing he loved more than fucking Abby and Raven were these few stolen moments where he could pretend he was married to them.

The only thing Raven loved more than fucking Kane and Abby, however, was food.  Which meant there was no way he was getting another shot at her magical invention until after they’d finished their dinner.  He’d roasted a small game bird and a heap of golden potatoes, which he’d found in the deep freeze, and the online recipe system had guided him to all the right herbs and seasonings and walked him through the process step by step.  The pan was small enough that he could use the oven in their apartment – they’d all begun, unconsciously, thinking of it as theirs – and the whole front room smelled mesmerizingly of garlic and thyme and lemon.  Raven and Abby curled up on the sofa nearby while he cooked and washed up; Abby sat with her back against the armrest, while Raven’s ass was nestled comfortably between Abby’s thighs, as she leaned back against the other woman’s chest.  Abby had a wineglass in one hand, and with the other, she scratched lightly with her fingernails on the crotch of Raven’s jeans as the girl sighed, eyes closed, and sank back even further, feeling Abby’s hard nipples press against her back.  Everyone knew what was coming.  Everyone was breathless with anticipation for what would happen as soon as dinner was over and they were in the bedroom.  Marcus was more than a little hard already, and both the women were in a warm, purring, languid mood already, the red wine and the warm thyme-scented air and the sight of the gorgeous man making them dinner just a few feet away combining to send them into a state of dreamy arousal.  The only thing keeping them from diving in right now was the knowledge that they would all be able to last longer if they were properly fed before they began, which was why Abby decorously restrained herself from unbuttoning Raven’s jeans and fingering her no-doubt-soaked clit, and instead just delicately ran her fingertips up and down over the heavy fabric, which she decided didn’t count.

Raven attacked her dinner with a wolflike ferocity, the way she did everything Marcus cooked for her, and even Abby – whose table manners were better – was starving and ate three helpings.

“This is amazing,” Raven mumbled enthusiastically around a mouthful containing the last of the crispy roast potatoes.  “You should be a chef.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” asked Abby dryly, “I don’t speak Wild Animal.”  Raven swallowed and washed it down with a big glug of wine.

“Funny,” said Raven, “you don’t seem to have a hard time understanding me when I have  _ other _ things in my mouth,” forcing Kane to mask a snort of laughter as a very unconvincing coughing fit.

“Well, in fairness,” Abby pointed out, “on those occasions, you have enough good sense not to try to strike up a conversation with us while you’re eating.”

This startled a laugh out of Raven and caused Kane’s coughing fit to return.  “Damn, Chancellor,” said Raven.  “Yours was even dirtier than mine.”

“I pick things up quickly,” said Abby, with a raised eyebrow.  This was the cue, and they all knew it; they’d finished their dinner and two glasses of wine each and Abby had gotten the bed ready, and Raven’s metal box was sitting on the bedside table, and the supply convoy was halfway back to Camp Jaha by now, leaving them alone in the bunker.

It was going to happen.

It was really going to happen.

Marcus hadn’t felt this nervous since he and Abby had quietly hatched their plan to bring Raven up to the roof that very first night, on Unity Day all those months ago.  He hadn’t even known then how badly he wanted to fuck Raven, how good it would feel to be inside her, or how desperately he loved the cocky little pain in the ass.  All he’d known then was that he loved Abby and he wanted her to be happy and he wanted Raven and Abby to have what they wanted.  And then he’d seen the two of them together, and a tiny voice inside his head had begun whispering things to him, things about the swell of Raven’s caramel-colored breasts and the soft dark hair of her cunt and how forceful she was with her tongue, and he suddenly was no longer able to convince himself he didn’t desire her.  This moment felt like that one had; he felt a flutter in his stomach and a heavy warm heat between his thighs and he knew, somehow – without knowing how he knew – that tonight was going to be another one of those nights that changed everything between them. 

“You lead the way,” Abby said to Raven, gesturing towards the bedroom.  “This is your show.”  A sparkle came into Raven’s eye and a flush to her cheek – the look she got when she was in control – and Kane’s already rising cock begin to swell even harder.  Their clothes had never come off this fast in their lives, and it was a matter of minutes from dinner table to bed.

“Kane, get Abby ready,” Raven ordered as she took the harness and cock out of the metal box and strapped it around her waist.  Sighing her blissful agreement of this request, Abby lay back against the pillows in the center of the bed as Kane, at her back, slipped his hand between her thighs and took her hot, damp clit between his thumb and forefinger, caressing it in a circular motion with gentle pressure.  She gave a low, yearning moan and began to rock back and forth against his hand.  He teased her for several minutes, as Raven got herself ready, burying his mouth in Abby’s bared shoulder as she squirmed deliciously against his hand, trying to capture more.  But then, at a look from Raven, he moved his wet hand away from her cunt to rest on the soft curve of her hip, and Raven moved in close to where Abby lay.

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to fuck me like this again,” Abby murmured as Raven devoured first one breast, then the other.

“Mmmm,” moaned Raven hungrily in reply, then lifted her face to seize Abby’s mouth with a wild kiss.  Kane was so hard, pressed up against Abby’s soft ass, that he could hardly breathe.  He watched, dazzled with lust and ecstasy, as Raven moved in closer and closer to Abby before finally sliding smoothly in, sending Abby shuddering backwards into Kane’s hard chest as she writhed with pleasure.

“Fuck me,” she whispered.  “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

And Raven did.  As Kane held Abby’s soft, yielding body against his hard chest, Raven pounded wildly, frantically, desperately on Abby’s drenched cunt, which was so wet that it pulled her leather cock deep inside until Raven bottomed out inside Abby, their cunts touching as Abby cried out with pleasure.  Marcus stroked Abby’s clit while Raven fucked her, sending her spiraling into a dizzy, sweaty orgasm in only a few moments.  As she came, Marcus leaned over and rolled her back towards him just far enough to kiss her panting mouth. 

“God, I love watching her fuck you,” he murmured.

“You could join in,” said Abby. 

“We’ll switch sides later, I’m sure,” he began, but she shook her head.  

“You know the thing Raven did to you?” she whispered.  “The thing you love that you’ve never told anybody?  You never told any other lover that you like it that way?”  Marcus blushed and looked away.  “I like it that way too,” Abby whispered, and he looked up at her sharply.

“Abby,” he said, not sure how to go on.  Raven’s eyes were wide and hungry.

“Oh God,” she said.  “Yes.  Kane, let’s do it.  Please.  Please.   Let’s fuck her together.”

Kane swallowed hard.

“Abby,” he whispered, his voice ragged with desire.  She rolled over onto his chest and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth.

“You don’t have to be gentle,” she breathed into his ear.  “I did it a thousand times with Jake.”

“Christ, Abby,” he moaned, feeling his cock swell harder and harder as she nibbled her way up and down his throat.

“You can be rough with me,” she whispered.  “Don’t you want to be rough with me?”

“Abby –“

She leaned in close to his ear again, her warm breath tickling his skin.  “Can I tell you a secret?” she said in a soft voice, too low even for Raven to hear.  He could only groan in acknowledgement.  “Once – a long, long time ago – when we were young – Jake took me from behind, and when he came . . .”  She paused to kiss his mouth again before whispering, “he said your name.”

Kane’s eyes flew open, startled and uncertain.  But Abby’s eyes were heavy with desire and glowing with delight.  “I came so hard when he said that,” she whispered. 

“Abby, I – “

“That’s how I know you like it this way,” she said, and he realized in that moment that she knew everything, she knew the whole story, and that she wasn’t jealous, she wasn’t upset by it or threatened at all.  She knew Kane had fucked her husband and her whole body was trembling with arousal just thinking about it.  This was an unexpected new side of her, and it sent a thrill through his whole body.

“Please,” she said, eyes wide and pleading, lips parted as she breathed heavily, and how could he say no when she was offering him exactly what he wanted? 

“Turn over,” he growled hungrily, as her face lit up with ecstatic delight.  She rolled back onto her side, Kane behind her, and Raven facing her.

“Mmm,” she sighed in delight as she felt them both move closer to press their bodies against hers.  “Who’s first?”

Raven gestured towards Kane.  “Please,” she said with a grin.  “I insist.  I want to watch this.”

“Have you two – “

Raven shook her head.  “Not yet,” she said.  “But I’m seeing a whole new world opening up before us, so who knows.”  She reached a gentle hand deep inside Abby’s soaked cunt and removed it covered in sticky juices.  Abby purred in satisfaction as Raven stroked her.  “Don’t get too excited,” she warned the woman.  “This is for him, not for you.”  And she slipped her hand up and down Marcus’ near-bursting cock, slicking it with Abby’s warm wetness.

“Oh God, Raven,” Abby moaned as she went back for seconds, making Marcus’ cock hot and slippery and rousing them both to near ecstasy.  When she finally decided Kane looked wet enough to proceed, she rolled back over to face Abby, but leaned up on her elbow so she could look over and watch.

Kane took a deep breath, nudging the tip of his cock ever so slightly forward between the soft white mounds of Abby’s perfect ass.  She sighed in pleasure and pushed back against him, inviting him in.  He grew a little bolder, seizing her ass in his hands and spreading it to allow ease of access.  Then, with a low hungry moan, he entered her.

The jolt went through them both at the same moment.  

Being inside Abby’s ass was incredible.  It wasn’t at all like being inside her cunt, it wasn’t warm and wet and yielding.  It was hard, and hungry, and it clenched him so tightly that the friction made him swoon with pleasure.

It was like being with Jake.

_ “I came so hard when he said your name,” _ Abby had whispered, and he felt a rush of heat turn his cock to iron inside her as he thought of it.  He hadn’t let himself remember, after all these years, how good it had felt.  He had tried so hard to forget.  But oh God, the way Abby pulled him in deeper and deeper, the hot wild tightness of her brought everything rushing back. 

“More,” she sighed with pleasure, and he pushed in deeper, then slid out and back in again, a little more forcefully than before.

“Oh!” she cried out, and Raven wrapped her arms around Abby’s waist.

“How’s it going?” she teased Abby, kissing her parted mouth.  “Ready for Act Two?”

“Oh God,” Abby moaned.  “Yes, baby, please.  Yes.”

Raven pulled Abby close, draping her good leg over Abby’s and Kane’s for better leverage, and then slipped deep inside.

Abby let out a moan that was almost a scream, and her body went soft and pliant in their arms.  She was so overcome with pleasure as Marcus slowly pumped in and out of her and Raven joined him with her hard leather cock that she could hardly even move.  Her hands reached out, grasped fruitlessly at Raven’s arms.  Her eyes closed, her head lolled back against Kane’s hard chest. 

“Oh,” she whimpered.  “Oh.”

“Do you like it?” Raven whispered in her ear.  Abby could only nod.

“Harder,” she pleaded, her voice broken by panting, desperate breaths.  “Harder.  Please.  Please.”

Raven and Kane’s eyes met over Abby’s limp shoulder.  This had been how it happened, the very first time, that night on the roof.  This had been the moment they both realized how desperately they both wanted each other – Kane inside Abby, but watching Raven as though they were both making her come together.  This had been the first bond between them.  And as much as Raven loved fucking Kane – and God almighty, did she love it – she liked it this way too, when they were partners.  When they were united in an affectionate competition to see which of them could bring Abby the most pleasure. 

Raven, of course, had better access to Abby’s breasts, and bent down as she fucked her to devour one hard nipple, then the other.  Unwilling to cede the upper hand, Kane removed one hand from Abby’s ass and slipped it around her waist to her drenched clit, causing her whole body to shudder.

“Cheater,” whispered Raven.

“You didn’t call off-limits,” he said.

“It was  _ implied _ .  Stay off my side.”

He thrust deeply into Abby and she let out a groan of ecstasy, causing Kane to grin triumphantly at Raven.  “Beat that.”

And then Raven did.

She reached down to the base of the leather cock and flipped a switch, and suddenly everyone lost their minds.

“What the hell is that?” groaned Kane, as an indescribable vibrating sensation filtered through Abby’s soft flesh and echoed around his cock.  He could feel it only very faintly, but it was clearly driving Abby wild.  She had collapsed forward against Raven’s breast, moaning and sobbing and whimpering with incoherent cries of pleasure, her face buried in Raven’s neck.  The dual sensations were too much for her, and she came and came, she could not stop coming, her whole body was as limp as a rag doll as she finally sank, boneless and liquid and nearly faint, into Raven’s waiting arms. 

Raven held her and kissed her into stillness, stroking her sweat-drenched hair.  “Marcus,” Abby murmured.  “Marcus.  You felt so good.”  She held out a limp hand and pulled him close.  “You felt so good,” she said.  “Both of you.  I liked it like that.”

“Right,” said Raven, “but if you  _ had _ to pick a winner -”

“Shut up,” growled Kane.

“You’re just jealous because mine vibrates and yours doesn’t.”

“Mine doesn’t  _ need to _ .”

“Clearly the only way to settle this,” sighed Abby sleepily as she pulled Kane’s pillow over to her side of the bed and curled up in a limp little ball, “is for you to use the vibrator on him and let him judge for himself.”

And then she was almost instantly asleep.

“You want to try it, don’t you?” said Raven with a cheeky grin.  Which, obviously he did, but was reluctant to admit to Raven, who was already plenty smug.  He swallowed hard and did not look at her.  “Ask nicely,” she said, unfastening the harness and taking the leather cock in her hands, tracing its tip lightly around the opening of his ass.  He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Goddammit, Raven -”

“That’s not the magic word.”

“I’m not going to beg you.”

“Oh, I think you are,” she said cheerfully, slipping it inside for a fraction of a fraction of a second, then pulling it back out again.  He could not bite back his gasp, and she laughed.

“Want me to turn it on?”

“Yes, damn you.”

“Then you need to ask nicely.”  She switched on the vibrator, still drenched in Abby’s juices, and slid it up and down along his thighs and belly, circling closer and closer to his cock and his ass but never touching them.  The sensation was overwhelming.  His cock, already hard, began to leap and twitch in desperation.  Raven kissed the tip of it, causing him to gasp.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” she said, running the humming device around the entrance to his desperately yearning ass in ever-tighter circles.  “But you need to say the words.”

“Dammit, Raven, fuck me,” he growled, clenching his fists against the sheets as the vibrations purred against his skin.  “You want me to beg, I’ll beg.  Please.   _ Please.  _  For God’s sake.  Stop torturing me.”  

She laughed.  “I love winning,” she said in a contented voice, as she bent down and took his cock in her mouth at the same time that the leather device finally, finally slid inside of Kane.  

She had switched it off, so at first it was merely the same pleasantly painful sensation of tightness and stretching and fullness it had been before.  It was so wet it went in easily, and he inhaled a sharp breath as she slowly pushed it into him deeper and deeper.  Her hot hungry mouth on his cock doubled the torture as her lips and tongue caressed the aching tip with wet little kisses.

Then she turned it on, and Kane screamed.

That was the only word for the sound he made - a hoarse, desperate, wild-animal cry that echoed through his entire body, a moan of pained-pleasure so exquisitely torturous that for a moment he thought he might black out.  He closed his eyes and saw stars as Raven sucked and fucked him.  The vibrations resounded throughout the tightened muscles of his ass, pulsating with potent sensation.  He felt dizzy.  He tried to say her name, to beg for more, deeper, harder, but his words just came out as incoherent moans of ecstasy.  But he had nothing to fear.  She knew him. She knew what he wanted.  The cock slid inside him deeper, deeper, deeper, and just before it struck the hidden place inside him that heightened his pleasure almost into agony, he heard a telltale click and the buzzing intensified.

“Raven,” he managed a rough, choked groan, and then all ability to form words was lost as the cock slid all the way inside and the now double-strength vibrations of the leather tip reached his pleasure spot.

He could feel her smiling around his cock as he cried out and then began to come in a violent explosion that lasted for what felt like a century.  She drank it all hungrily, still pumping the vibrator in and out of his ass.  He came, and came, and came, his body collapsing into a weak, shuddering heap against the pillows.  Raven’s lips and tongue carefully, meticulously cleaned the last of the juices from his cock, with long thorough licks up and down the shaft.  He was softening now, growing sensitive, and when her lips brushed the tip of his cock he flinched visibly.  So of course she did it again.

“No more,” he groaned.  “I can’t take it.”  She slid the vibrator out of his ass and circled his cock with the still-buzzing device.  “Don’t,” he said warningly, but it was too late. She pressed the humming leather against the sensitive tip of his cock and his whole body nearly rose off the bed as he convulsed.  “Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” he growled at her as she laughed, unperturbed, and set the cock on the bedside table.

“Or ‘thank you’ might be nice,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Goddammit, Raven -”

“See, now, this is just bad manners,” she said archly, “I spend all this time making a lovely present for us all to enjoy, and all you can do is grumble.”

In a heartbeat he was on top of her, pinning her against the mattress with the full force of his strongly-muscled body.  Raven was tough, but Marcus was twice her size, and when he grabbed her wrists and pressed his torso against hers, she was trapped.

“You’ve been running the show all night,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble in her ear that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.  “It’s time for someone to make  _ you _ beg.  It’s time for  _ you _ to be the one screaming.”

“Is that a threat?” she grinned, but she didn’t have a chance to say another word because his mouth was on hers, rough and hard and hungry, his tongue forcing her lips apart to crash inside.  She opened herself to him greedily, kissing him back, and he could feel her body begin to rise and fall beneath him, moving closer and closer, wanting and yearning.   _ Good,  _ he thought smugly.   _ Let it be her turn. _

He gripped her wrists tightly at her sides and began, slowly, to kiss his way down her torso, pausing to suckle at her hard brown nipples for so long that her hips began to rise off the mattress against his body.  She was still resolutely silent, still grinning at him like she was the one in control, but it was shaky now, unsteady.  Her eyes were big and dark with lust and her breath was coming harder and rougher.

His mouth reached the soft arc where her taut belly sloped down into the thatch of dark hair between her thighs.  He kissed her there for a long time, inhaling the scent of her wetness, feeling her tremble against her will.

“Kane,” she whispered.

“Your turn to beg,” he murmured, running his tongue up and down the insides of her thighs, tantalizingly close to the raw hungry center. This was the downside to Raven’s plan - she’d been the one in the pilot’s seat all night long, true; but she still hadn’t come yet.  And she was about to lose her mind.  

He pressed a row of soft little kisses against the silky black hair of her cunt, and she groaned his name again.

“All you have to do is beg,” he whispered, then parted the folds of her now-drenched cunt, took a deep breath, and blew very gently on the aching clit.  The shock of his warm breath against her wetness - the torture of sensation without the relief of real touch - was agony.  

“Goddammit, Kane,” she whispered, and struggled to free herself, but he held her arms fast.  She thrust her hips up to capture his mouth, but it was fruitless.  As she rose towards him, he moved away.

“You know what you have to do,” he said reproachfully.  “It’s your turn.”

“Oh God,” she whimpered as he exhaled another deep breath against her sensitive clit.  “Oh God, oh, Kane, I can’t take it.”

“Then let me make you come,” he said.

“But if you make me come then you  _ win _ ,” she huffed.  In response he pressed his mouth against the jut of her hipbones and began to kiss her there, wildly and hungrily - giving her a preview of what he could do to her cunt if she just said the magic words.  

Did she want to be the one in control, did she want to be the winner - or did she want Kane’s mouth between her thighs, fucking her with his tongue until she came?  

“Fuck me,” she begged.  “Please, Marcus, please, please,  _ please  _ baby, I need you.  Please.  I need your tongue.  I need it so badly.”  

“And who’s the winner?”

“Kane -”

“Who’s the winner?”

“You win, you’re the winner, I give up, please just fuck me before I lose my mind.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, and then buried his face between her thighs and consumed her entirely. 

She had earned a good orgasm by this point - Kane’s ass was still magnificently sore from her ministrations, and he wanted to give back as good as he got - so he concentrated hard, and he made this one count.  His tongue and lips and teeth were everywhere.  He was hard and soft, forceful and gentle, tongueing the soft exterior folds and kissing her soaked clit and flicking his tongue with rough forcefulness at the entrance to her cunt.  Finally he let go of her wrists, freeing her to bury her hands in his hair.  He slipped his hands beneath her ass, lifting it closer to his mouth as she arched up from the bed and pulled his hair downwards until his entire face was buried inside her.  She came hard, but he didn’t stop.  He and Abby were nearly paralyzed from their own orgasms, he wouldn’t rest until Raven was weak-kneed and shuddering too.  So he slicked his tongue even harder against her clit, devouring her greedily.

“Marcus,” she whimpered as her third orgasm began to crest inside her.  “Marcus, Marcus.   _ Oh. _  Oh God.”  And with a heavy groan, she came hard against his mouth, then sank back and pulled him up towards her.

“Whatever lesson I was supposed to have learned, let’s just say I learned it,” she murmured, drawing him near for a wet sticky kiss.  “Just don’t ever stop doing that.  That was amazing.”

“You did pretty good yourself,” he allowed.  She grinned.

“More than pretty good, I’d say.”

He laughed and kissed her again, this time with more tenderness than lust in it.

“You little pain in the ass,” he murmured fondly.

“Literally.”

“Literally,” he agreed.   


“Do I drive you insane?” she smiled at him.  He smiled back, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

“Only because I’m so smitten with you that I can’t see straight,” he said, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.  “You’re the best thing that ever happened to either of us.  I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“So you like your present?” she said with a low laugh.

“The present, I like,” he agreed.  “You, I love.  Now go to sleep.”

She smiled and closed her eyes and burrowed down into the pillows.  Within moments, she was snoring.  


	5. Abby and Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “'Marcus,' she said, softly, reproachfully. 'After all we’ve been through. You don’t have to hide this anymore.'”

Abby, who had drowsily watched the whole thing and was beginning to wake back up again, moved over to the far side of the huge bed, giving Raven room to sleep undisturbed.  

“Come here,” said Marcus, opening his arms, and she curled up into the side of his body, resting her head on his chest as he held her.  They lay there quietly for a long time, breathing deeply, listening to Raven’s adorable soft snoring, feeling their bodies melt and grow warm together. 

It was Marcus who spoke first, but Abby had known what he was going to say from the moment Raven fell asleep and left them alone.

“How long?” he said, without looking at her.  “How long have you known?”

“There are two answers to that question,” she said.  “I knew about that night – I knew about you two together – from almost the very beginning.  Jake told me.  We talked about it a lot.  Talked about you.  About how good it felt, how he always wished there had been a chance to do it again, but he was too afraid to ask.  That part, I always knew.  The other part,” she said, rising up on one elbow so she could lean down and force him to look her in the eye, “I put together little by little.”

“What other part?”

“Marcus,” she said, softly, reproachfully.  “After all we’ve been through.  You don’t have to hide this anymore.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said stiffly, and there was a coldness in his words, a tight repressive tone that made her feel, just for a moment, like she was in bed with the old Marcus Kane from a year ago, the man she had fought on the Ark. 

But it was time.  It was  _ past _ time.  Marcus needed to say it.

“It was because I came between you,” she said gently, running her fingers through his hair.  He closed his eyes, trying to shut her out, but she would not be rebuffed so easily this time.  She knew him.  She loved him.  And this was important.  “That was why it was always so hard, between you and me.  It was why we could never quite become friends, even though in the beginning, I wanted to.  I did want to.  But you always looked at me like I was a little dangerous.  You were always so quick to push back on everything.  I didn’t know why, then.  I didn’t know what I know now.”

“Abby, stop.”

“And you sent Thelonious to the airlock,” she continued, her voice tender and affectionate but still relentless.  “You sent Thelonious because you couldn’t watch.”  He turned his head away from her, but she rested her palm against the rough stubble of his jaw and guided him back to her.  “And then afterwards,” she said, “you let me hate you.  You let me hate you for doing what you did, because  _ you thought I was right. _  Because you hated yourself too.  Because you could never, ever forgive yourself.”

“Abby –“

“You loved him,” she said softly, and Marcus’ eyes flew open, staring at her in something like horror.  “That’s the part I didn’t know until now.  Maybe you didn’t know either.  Not really.  But that’s the piece that was always missing.  He was the first person you ever loved and I took him away from you without even realizing it.”

“You didn’t – “ he began, then stopped.  “I shouldn’t have – I had no right –“

“You loved him,” she said again, her voice low and kind and warm.  “It’s okay, Marcus.  You can say it.  You loved him.”  Marcus’ eyes were bright with tears, and he could not speak, could only nod.  She kissed him softly, gently, on the forehead, grazing her fingertips over his cheekbones where the tears were beginning to fall.  “But you never let yourself say it.  You never let yourself grieve for him.  I was his wife, I could mourn him after he died.  But you couldn’t.  You never gave yourself permission to feel anything, Marcus.  Because you never believed you really had the right.”

“Because I couldn’t stop it,” he whispered.  “I tried to overturn the Council vote, I begged and I threatened and I did everything short of blackmail to get anyone, any of them, to change their minds. To get Jaha to change his mind.  But I couldn’t.  I tried to save him, Abby, but I couldn’t.  You thought it was your fault, but it was mine even more than yours.”

She shook her head.  “Jake was an adult,” she said, “and he made his own decisions.  You and I were both doing what we thought was right.  We’ve both made terrible mistakes.  But we can’t carry that weight forever.”  She kissed his mouth, softly and gently.  “You became the man you became after he died,” she said, “because your heart was breaking and you couldn’t tell anyone.  But it’s safe now, Marcus.  You’re safe.  It’s just you and me, and I love you, and so did he, so you can say it.”  She bent her head to his, resting her forehead against his own, her soft silken hair a dark curtain between him and the light.  “You can say it,” she said again.  “You don’t have to keep that door locked anymore.  Not with me.”

Marcus closed his eyes, felt the warm sting of tears shimmer down his skin, felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest.  He inhaled deeply, smelling the dark warm sweet scent of Abby in his arms, and he said it.

“Yes,” he said in a broken whisper.  “I loved him.  I always loved him.”  Abby wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the side of his neck, kissing him over and over.  “I loved him, and he’s gone, he’s gone because I failed him, and I never got to say it.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” murmured Abby.  “Don’t you think he knew?”

Marcus gave a sad smile.  “I know,” he said.  “I believe you.  I’m sure he knew.  But still.  I never got to say it.”

“Say it to me,” said Abby.

“I do,” he said.  “I tell you all the time.”

“No,” she said, as though she had had a sudden idea, and she reached over Raven’s sleeping body to grab the straps of the harness, pulling it towards her.  “Let me be him.  And say it to me.”  

Marcus’ eyes widened.  “Turn over,” she ordered him softly, fastening the straps around the curve of her hips, and Marcus swallowed hard.

“Abby,” he said uncertainly.

“Let me be him,” she whispered again, leaning in close and kissing him.  “Please.  Let me.  I want to.  This is important.”

“Abby, I don’t know if I –“

“I want you to have this, Marcus,” she murmured into his ear.  “I want to give this to you.”

He swallowed hard.  “Are you . . . are you sure?” he asked, his heart pounding, feeling almost afraid of how badly he wanted it, afraid of how vivid the image was, rushing back to him in its crystal clarity, the way it had felt to slide inside Jake, the sensation of Jake’s mouth and hands on his cock, the way he’d wanted so desperately to relive that night and feel the one thing he hadn’t felt – but it was too late, because by then Jake was with Abby and everything was over.  He had opened himself up once, he had dared to let himself want something, and then he had lost it, and so he had closed the door to that room and never gone inside it again.

Until Abby.

Abby unlocked the door and slipped inside, and then Raven – well, she sort of just drove a truck right through it.  And here they were, these women that loved him, these women he loved, and Raven’s hands and Abby’s heart were giving him permission to let Jake back inside that room too, where he was always supposed to be.

“Turn over,” she said again, her voice still quiet and gentle, but with a note of command in it that gave him a little thrill.  It was Raven, usually, who took charge like this, Raven who enjoyed throwing them both up against walls or ripping their clothes off with wild abandon.  Abby always got her own way, of course, but she was softer about it.  She didn’t order, she  _ beckoned _ – and Marcus and Raven followed.  She was never the Chancellor in bed; this was the place she came to take the burden of command off her shoulders and let someone else tend to her needs instead.  But it was suddenly different, there was a new energy in the air, a calm insistence, and Marcus realized that she was as aroused by the idea of being Jake as he was by having her do it.  This wasn’t about pity.  She wanted this for herself, too.  

The last of his resistance evaporated, and he nodded obediently, swallowing hard.  “Put the pillows under you,” she ordered him softly, and he did.  He closed his eyes and went back in his mind to Jake’s cluttered bedroom, and he remembered how Jake had done it.  He had stacked two pillows below his hips and then spread his legs wide, holding himself up just a little on his forearms with another pillow beneath his head to muffle his moans.  So Marcus did the same, arranging himself for Abby the way Jake had done for him, and buried his face in the pillow.  He felt Abby lean down and breathe softly into his ear.

“Close your eyes,” she said.  “Go back to that night.  Be there.  Be right there, with Jake.” 

And then he was.

Abby was softer, her skin silky where Jake’s was rough, the tender breasts pressed against his back a far cry from Jake’s hard chest.  But none of that shattered the illusion.  For the first time in twenty years, he let himself want the thing that he wanted. 

“Where are you?” Abby murmured in his ear, her warm breath making him shiver, and it was so real, it was as though he was right back there in that room, every detail clear – the faded patches on Jake’s gray sheets, the moonshine scent on his skin - with Abby sitting beside the bed and watching them.  Giving permission.  No, more than that.  Giving her blessing.  It felt safer with Abby there.  It felt like an adventure, and not a betrayal.  He breathed deeply, he heard Abby’s voice, and he felt Jake’s hard hot body pressed up against his, and he was so dizzy with desire that he felt himself begin to shiver.

“I’m in bed with Jake,” he murmured softly, and Abby kissed a line from his ear down to his shoulder with her hot, soft lips.

“Good,” she said, running light fingertips over his back, tracing the ridges of his shoulderblades.  “Good.  Tell me what you feel.”

“I feel . . .”  He swallowed hard, feeling the pressure of her hands grow firmer and more insistent against his back as they slid slowly, slowly downwards and began to caress his ass.  “Warm,” he finally said.  “Warm, all over.  I can feel his breath on my skin.”

“Mine,” said Abby softly.  “Not his.   _ Mine _ .  Let me  _ be _ him for you, Marcus.”

“ _ Your  _ breath,” he said hoarsely to the Jake in his mind, whose hard chest he could feel pressed up against his back.  “I can feel your breath on my skin.  It makes me feel shaky all over.”

“Is it making you hard?”

“Yes.   _ Yes _ .”

A finger darted out, circling the opening of his ass, still wet and open from where Raven had fucked him before.  He gasped as it slipped effortlessly in, buried his face in the pillow, bit back a rough moan as the finger curled lightly inside him.

“Jake,” he whispered.  “Oh God.  Jake.”

“Good, Marcus.  Good.  Keep saying my name.  It makes me so hard when you say my name.”

“Jake.”

“What do you want, Marcus?”  And he forgot, then, that it wasn’t real, he forgot about the passage of time, he forgot about the airlock, because he heard Jake’s voice, and it wasn’t the young boy in the messy bachelor apartment, it was the  _ man,  _ it was the big-shouldered, blue-eyed husband and father who had never belonged to Marcus no matter how many times he wished that he had.  It was the Jake he never got to have, that’s who this was, lying on top of him and pressing rough kisses against his neck as his big callused hand caressed Marcus’ ass and a finger slipped inside.  It was the Jake he told himself he wasn’t allowed to want.  And now here he was, warm and open, and Marcus could feel his hardness pressed up against his thigh and the thing he yearned for was so close, all he had to do was say it.

“Please . . . I can’t . . . please . . . “

“What do you want, Marcus?”

“I want you inside me,” he groaned, hoarse and rough.  “Please.”  A hot mouth pressed kisses on the flushed, warm skin of his ass, then the warm sweet breath was in his ear again.

“Why?” whispered the voice.  “Tell me why.  Tell me why you want it.”

“Because I’m in love with you,” he murmured in a cracked desperate voice.  “I love you, Jake.  I love you.  I want you.  Please.   _ Please _ .”

“I like it when you tell me what you want,” said the soft voice, and he felt a hand slip down to spread his ass wide.  “I want you to tell me.  Tell me everything.” 

And then Marcus stifled a gasp so wild and frantic he had to bite onto the pillow, because Jake was inside him.

He was so big.  He filled Marcus completely.  Marcus remembered how it had felt, that dizzy, wild sense of wonder when he first reached inside Jake’s shorts and held Jake’s cock in his hand.  It was soft and hard at the same time, heavy and warm and alive, and he had known what he wanted, he had known right away, but he’d been afraid to ask for it.  He had known when Jake stroked him to hardness in the kitchen and he had known again when Jake’s lips and teeth and tongue brought him to the first knee-weakening orgasm of his life, and he had known again when he plunged into Jake’s ass and felt his body tremble with pleasure beneath him.  He had known what he wanted, and Jake loved him, Jake wanted him, Jake would have given him whatever he asked for, but he was afraid to want too much so he didn’t ask.  And then it was too late. 

Except that it wasn’t, because Jake was here, Jake was  _ inside him, _ his hard heavy cock spreading Marcus’ ass wide open, stretching him with a pleasure so fierce it felt like pain.

“Tell me what you want,” said Jake’s voice in his ear.  “Tell me how to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“Deeper,” Marcus pleaded.  “Please, Jake.  Please.  I want more.”  And then he choked back another rough cry as the impossibly hard cock pushed in even further, nearly all the way inside, stretching him out and filling him up and sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his body.  “Fuck me,” he whispered.  “Please, Jake, please.  Fuck me.”

“This is what you wanted,” murmured Jake’s low voice, warm and gentle and pulsing with affection.  “This was always what you wanted.”

“Yes.”

“Oh God, Marcus, I want to fuck you,” Jake’s voice breathed into his ear.  “I want to make you come.  I want to hear you say my name when you come.”

“Please, Jake,” he begged.  “Please. Please.”  And then the hard cock slipped out of his ass, and then thrust almost roughly back in, over and over, and Jake was fucking him, he was big and hard and urgent and it was everything Marcus had ever wanted, it was tender and generous and warm just like it had been when they were boys with awkward kisses and fumbling hands, but it was also rough and raw like Marcus had always imagined it would be with Jake as a grown man, and then it was also silky and lush and soft because Abby was woven through all of this as well.  It was everything. It was everything he could have ever wanted.

Jake’s cock thrust in and out, in and out, each time nestling a little deeper inside Marcus and reaching tantalizingly closer to the spot that Marcus knew would make his whole body erupt in pleasure.  His cock ached desperately, yearning for Jake’s touch.  As if reading his mind, he heard Jake’s voice murmur, “Ask me.  Ask me for what you want.  I’ll give you anything, Marcus.”

“I want your hand on my cock,” he panted, “like you did before.  Like you did the first time.”

A hand slipped below his trembling, thrusting body and gentle fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock. 

“Ask for what you want, Marcus,” Jake murmured insistently.

“Fuck me like I fucked you,” Marcus finally said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.  “Fuck me with your hand on my cock.  Please, Jake.  Please.”

“Mmmm,” purred the warm voice at his ear in a satisfied hum, kissing the sensitive skin of Marcus’ throat as urgent hands rolled him from his stomach to his side.  “I’m going to make you come.”

“Yes.  Please.   _ Please,  _ Jake.”

The hand grasped his cock firmly, insistently, hungrily, and stroked it up and down with confident, decisive strokes.  At the same time, Jake’s cock began to pound into him, rough and hard and frantic, and Marcus felt faint with pleasure.

“Jake,” he gasped.  “Jake.”

“I love you, Marcus,” Jake murmured into his ear, their bodies thrusting together.  “I love you. I always loved you.  I always wanted this.”

“Jake –“

“Shhhh, baby,” said Jake.  “I’m going to make you come now.”  And sure enough, Marcus felt the rise and swell of pressure throughout his whole body, and then he bit his lip and stifled a cry because  _ oh, oh God, oh yes, _ Jake had found the place inside him that sent him over the edge every time.

“Yes,” Marcus panted.  “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Are you going to come for me?” Jake murmured, his hand tightening on Marcus’ cock, jerking him harder and harder and harder, and oh God, here it was, he could feel it, it was starting, his breath began to come fast and rough and harsh and his heart was pounding in his chest like a drum and the cock in his ass and the hand on his own cock were moving in tandem and Marcus closed his eyes and stepped off the cliff and crashed into the ocean and the waves of his orgasm overpowered him.  “Jake,” he cried softly.  “Oh, God.  Jake.”  He came and came and could not stop coming, could not stop moaning his name, and Jake’s warm mouth pressed kisses into his throat, whispering, “I love you, Marcus.  I love you.  I love you” as the waves carried him away and he washed up on the shore.

For a long time, he just lay there, eyes closed, chest heaving, as the world slowly came back to him.  The veil of dream and illusion began to dissolve, slowly, and he opened his eyes, and he was inside Mount Weather, and Raven was still blissfully snoring, and he realized whose arms were really holding him, and a vast ache that was no longer lust began to rise and swell in his chest.  

He turned to look at her.  Her eyes were dark and wide and sparkling with tears.

“You did that for me,” he breathed softly.  “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

“It was what you needed,” she said.  She reached down and pulled off the harness, casting it aside, and she was Abby again, and she took him in her soft strong arms, and the ache inside his chest suddenly burst. 

“I loved him,” he said helplessly, “and I didn’t get to say goodbye. I didn’t get to tell him.”

She wrapped him in her arms and pressed soft kisses into his hair.  “He knew, baby,” she whispered, holding him close as the tears began to fall, as he buried his face in her soft skin and wept.  “He knew.”


End file.
